


Монокль

by Luchiana



Category: Treasure Seekers - Alawar
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Если Нелли что-то решила, спорить с ней бесполезно.
Relationships: Stephen Totenkraft/Eleanor Lonsdale
Kudos: 2





	Монокль

— Разумеется, Штефан отправляется с нами.

Тон у Нелли был непререкаемый и немного сердитый. Не знаю, кто из нас больше удивился, но Тотенкрафту даже его извечная маска суровости изменила — слишком высоко он поднял брови, чтобы казаться невозмутимым.

Тотенкрафт фыркнул и попробовал было возразить… О! Он не знал Нелли! Если сестрёнка что-то вбила себе в голову, её не остановит и стадо бизонов. Зачем ей понадобилось тащить этого немца к нам домой, я не понял, но по опыту знал, что проще сразу смириться. Тотенкрафт пытался сопротивляться, но Нелли упомянула свою священную библиотеку... и он сдался.

Всю дорогу до дома (всё-таки в будущем с этим гораздо проще!) Нелли взахлёб рассказывала мне о своём с Тотенкрафтом путешествии, о том, какие бесценные рукописи и сокровища довелось ей повидать, о том, какой Штефан умный, как много он знает, как запросто разбирается в тех вещах, которые иным нужно долго и упорно объяснять, и как ей удалось объяснить ему некоторые из реалий нашего времени вроде кино или радио… Отчасти её внезапная словоохотливость напоминала мне времена, когда Нелли училась и с восторгом рассказывала о своей учёбе и о профессорах, лекции которых она слушала. Вот только глаза у неё тогда горели не так ярко. 

Временами она оглядывалась на Тотенкрафта, будто искала его одобрения. А ещё иногда краснела. Сестрёнка у меня не из тех вертихвосток, которые делают вид, что увлечены наукой, лишь бы обратить на себя внимание симпатичного профессора, да и в целом устройство личной жизни никогда не входило у неё в список высших приоритетов, а потому видеть её краснеющей при взгляде на мужчину мне было немного странно.

Тотенкрафт же всю дорогу был молчалив и вёл себя обособленно, снисходя до недолгих разговоров только с Нелли. Меня он предпочитал и вовсе не замечать. Сноб.

Дома ситуация лучше не стала: к тому времени, как мы доехали, Нелли успела детально пересказать мне всё, что приключилось с ней, и вполуха выслушала мою историю, снова попеняв мне за сломанную машину. И после этого превратилась в настоящую мегеру: малейший шум карался изгнанием «собирать эти свои штуки» в сарай, к библиотеке, в которой окопался Тотенкрафт, вообще на пушечный выстрел приближаться не позволялось, а любая попытка выяснить, надолго ли к нам этот вне всяких сомнений дорогой гость, оканчивалась чуть не скандалом и поминанием, что именно по моей вине Тотенкрафт просидел в своей тюрьме дольше, чем мог бы, как будто это я собрал амулет и отправил его восвояси тогда в замке.

В общем, что моя сестрёнка потеряла голову от любви, я понял довольно быстро. Не понимал я только отношения к ней Тотенкрафта.

В то утро я сумел улучить момент, когда треклятый немец ещё завтракал в столовой в компании моей сестры, и метнулся в библиотеку. Мне всего-то нужны были атласы, но пока Тотенкрафт находился в библиотеке, я мог и не мечтать туда попасть, поэтому приходилось играть в разбойника с собственной сестрой.

Как это произошло, я сам не понял. Я достал несколько атласов и бросил их на стол. Неудачно, потому что они с этого стола опрокинулись, а когда я вернулся, чтобы их поднять, то услышал под ногой хруст.

Монокль Тотенкрафта.

Казалось бы, ну монокль и монокль, ничего страшного. Но у меня в голове словно замкнуло, и я лихорадочно соображал, что же делать. В какой-то момент меня осенило: кольцо! Всего-то и надо вернуться чуть-чуть в прошлое и забрать оттуда этот злосчастный монокль! Кольцо у меня было при себе, и я уже собрался им воспользоваться, как дверь библиотеки открылась, и на пороге возник Тотенкрафт.

— Я бы не советовал использовать кольцо, — своим невозмутимо холодным тоном произнёс он, беглым взглядом оценив разлетевшиеся атласы и сломанный монокль. — Кольцо не переносит на отрезок времени меньший, чем год. К тому же, случайно встретившись с собой в прошлом, можно создать временной парадокс — петлю или что ещё похуже.

Мне хотелось огрызнуться. Однако это я стоял над сломанным моноклем Тотенкрафта с его же перемещающим во времени кольцом и был застигнут на месте, так сказать, преступления. В общем, я и так сплоховал и с машиной этой, и с Философским камнем — выставлять себя дураком очень уж не хотелось.

Пока я стоял и тупо пялился на Тотенкрафта, тот прикрыл за собой дверь, взял лист бумаги и собрал на него осколки. Ни слова не говоря этот немец выудил откуда-то тонкий пинцет, за несколько минут составил все осколки на места, после чего капнул на линзу каким-то синеватым раствором… и надел совершенно целый монокль!

— Как вы это сделали? — не удержался я.

Тотенкрафт посмотрел на меня безо всякого выражения и ответил:

— Простой клеящий раствор на основе кремния.

— И он может склеить любое стекло? И будет как новое?

— Нет, не как новое, трещины останутся на месте, да и держит он не очень крепко.

— Но монокль-то целый!

— Относительно. При случае линзу нужно будет заменить.

— Зачем тогда было склеивать?

Я всерьёз не понимал этого человека. Однако его ответ совершенно меня поразил.

— Чтобы мисс Лонсдейл не переживала из-за такого пустяка.

Сейчас я смотрю на свою сестру в подвенечном платье. Она счастливо улыбается, хоть и переминается иногда с ноги на ногу, нервничая. Тотенкрафт с виду всё так же суров и невозмутим, только нет-нет, да и оправит край сюртука.

А сестра, пожалуй, права. Не такой уж плохой парень, этот немец.


End file.
